


I'm Sorry

by RhoswenGreen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhoswenGreen/pseuds/RhoswenGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take to the balcony scene at the end of 1x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: how the apology should have ended. Where Cat comforts Supergirl instead of just letting her sit next to her.
> 
> This is for you Nonnie.

Sitting on the balcony at CatCo was like digging a knife into her stomach and twisting it over and over again. This was the scene of one of her most heinous acts during what she was mentally calling ‘The Evil Supergirl’ incident. Sitting on the edge of one of the chairs Kara wondered how long it would be before she was chased off from Cat as well. Like she had with James. CatCo meant so much to Kara she knew that when Cat sent her away it was going to devastate her in away she didn’t fully understand yet. She gazed out looking at all the red lights of the city. She couldn’t have been there but a few minutes preparing herself for the worst when she heard the sound of a door opening and the light footsteps of Cat Grant walking toward her. 

She looked down. Her heart aching as she remembered what she had done to Cat in this very spot. She had said horrible things to James about Lucy, but it was nothing compared to what she had done to Cat. Feeling Cat’s eyes on her Kara waited to see if she would be thrown out before she could explain. Before she could tell her boss how utterly sorry she was for what she had done. Without looking up, Kara knew Cat was close. Still not close enough to touch but close enough that the older woman was standing close to the end of the balcony. Far enough of way from Kara for her safety but close enough to indicate she was willing to talk. 

After a few moments of silence Kara couldn’t stop herself. She began speaking about how much she loved this city. Her voice broke and her heart ached as she listed the things she loved. Tears welled up in blue eyes as Kara blinked them back. She told Cat how happy being Supergirl had made her. How she loved being their for National City, and how terrified that she had managed to ruin all of it. Everything she had built gone because she had been altered. Kara barely had managed to stop herself from explaining just what had caused her drastic personality shift. She was still speaking to the Queen of All Media, but she spoke from the heart. She was still horrified at what the Red Kryptonite had brought out in her. 

What it had made her into. 

Cat listened. She listened silently her whole body turned to look upon Kara as she bared her hopes and fears to her. She listened intently giving Supergirl no Kara her undivided attention. She knew Kara was Supergirl the silly little stunt her assistant had pulled not a few weeks before hadn’t fooled her. If Kara wanted her to keep up this game of pretend then she would give the girl that. Cat listened not because it was Supergirl the fallen hero, but because it was Kara. Cat found herself frequently being unable to stop herself when it came to Kara. She knew this incident with Supergirl should be the perfect excuse to push the girl further away. Yet, Cat couldn’t seem to keep the distance she had so desperately tried after the fiasco between Adam and Kara. 

Cat remained where she was when Kara turned around a heartfelt apology on her tongue. Cat was certain anyone else who had been faced with the person who threw them down 40 stories would flinch at the sudden closer proximity. Cat Grant wasn’t one of those people. She stood where she was a dry tone emitting from her throat as she cut Supergirl.../Kara/ off before she finished her continued self deprivation. “Oh please. I’ve based jumped Mount Kilimanjaro, do you really think you scared me?” Cat questioned her eyes meeting Kara’s softly for a moment before she glanced away. “Well, okay, yes you did….scare me,” She ended up admitting. Admitting Supergirl had scared her was hard but she needed to be honest with the girl. Kara knew she had messed up and she was going to need to own up to it sooner or later. Even if it hadn’t been her fault entirely. 

Kara looked down and away from Miss Grant. She could feel the tears threatening to fall again. She could feel the sting as she tried to keep them at bay. It was getting increasingly hard. She knew she had failed when she felt her tears burn down her cheeks, her face grow hot and her chest contract as she held her sob in. She had been so horrible. So ruthless and uncaring. It made her feel sick. It made her feel guilty. Worse of all it made her feel heartbroken.

Lost in her own world of self loathing, the words “I know,” having barely been whispered from her lips when she felt cool hands reach out and touch her heated face. Kara’s blue eyes snapped open to find the dark brown irises of Cat’s looking into her own. Even with her super hearing Kara hadn’t heard Cat move closer. She hadn’t been prepared for Cat to touch her. Not after what had happened. 

Kara’s eyes widen as she searched Cat’s, tears continuing to fall from her eyes. She was to shocked to move even when she felt Cat’s gentle fingers soothe away her tears. “Miss Grant?” She whispered uncertain. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure her boss could hear it or maybe even see if trying to escape her chest. She felt confusion and affection all rolling around inside of her. She didn’t understand what was happening but whatever it was it certainly wasn’t what she had been expecting when she had come to CatCo tonight. 

“It isn’t going to be easy,” Cat whispered brushing away more of Kara’s tears. “I’m not going to sugar coat it. You’ve...you’ve fractured some of the trust the people of National City had placed in you. You’ve given your naysayers more of a platform to speak out against you,” Cat’s eyes searched Kara her gaze turning serious. “I…” Her voice cracked slightly with emotion causing Kara’s eyes to widen further as more tears spilled hotly down her cheeks. “I had to speak out against you,” 

“I know,” Kara felt a sob bubbling up in her throat. She closed her eyes her hands staying limply at her side as she tried to not cry harder. “I’m sorry,” Her body beginning to shake with emotion. She felt herself being tugged closer. She could feel Cat’s breath against her cheek as she opened her eyes Cat’s face so close to her own. 

“I didn’t say it was impossible,” Cat explained gently. Her creases becoming more about stroking Kara’s cheek than wiping away stray tears. “If anyone is going to win the heart of National City back it would be you,” 

Kara inhaled sharply. “Can I stay here? Just...for a little longer?” Kara asked timidly. CatCo always grounded her...Cat always grounded her.

“Of course,” Came the simply reply.

Kara let out a shaky breath when Cat’s hands fell away from her face and she could no longer feel the Media magnet’s body heat mixing with her own. Kara felt a pang of longing at the loss of Cat’s touch until she felt a hand slip into her own and tug her forward. “Miss Grant?”

“Come along Kara. The night is young, I need another drink, and you have some trust to rebuild,” At Kara’s stunned face Cat smirked her signature smirk before tugging harder on Kara’s hand. “The couch in my office is far more comfortable place for you to explain that little trick of yours a few weeks ago. Wouldn’t you agree?”

All Kara could do was blink back her surprise before following Cat inside. If there was one thing Kara was certain of, it was that Cat Grant would always be her Supergirl.


End file.
